A snag resistant fishing lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,062 B2, issued Jun. 1, 2010 to James Ronald Davis (Davis). Davis discloses a jig with an attached blade. The jig has a weight molded about the shank of a hook with an eyelet disposed to maintain the sharpened point of a hook held upright by the relative dispositions of the eyelet, weight and orientation of the point. The blade is taught to be affixed to the eyelet and be limited in oscillation by either collision of the blade with the eyelet or with the weight to which it is directly affixed. Further, the blade is taught to comprise three holes, one of which is used to securely affix the blade to the eyelet. The other two holes are taught to be used in cooperation with a clip affixed to a fishing line for the purpose of releasably affixing the fishing line of a fishing lure unit which comprises both blade and weighted fishing lure.
In modern fishing art, two primary facets of a fishing lure include lure action and ease and efficiency of casting. Oft times these two facets are in opposition in bladed lures. Action of a bladed lure is often dependent upon blade resistance (especially for an oscillating blade) as a lure is displaced through water. Such resistance is counter to efficiency in casting, especially when long distance casts are desired.